


Сатори и три подарка

by KarizZa, Schuu



Series: Ведро смазки [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, gays, АУ, каблуки, полиамория, секс, фетиши, частичный кроссдрессинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: День рождения Тендо Сатори проводит со своим парнем и двумя его парнями





	Сатори и три подарка

**Author's Note:**

> В день рождения для Тендо Саторички!

― Что ты задумал, ― Тендо с подозрением щурится на Цукишиму, но у того непробиваемая маска вежливости на лице. ― Не заставляй меня угадывать.

Цукишима пожимает плечами.

― Можешь и поугадывать, мне все равно.

― Это вечеринка, да? Ты мог ограничиться утренним минетом, но ты устроил вечеринку и пригласил туда моего любимого стриптизера.

Цукишима даже не смотрит на него, но уголки его губ подрагивают и Тендо понимает, что не угадал.

― Вообще-то, я правда рад бы ограничиться минетом, ― без стеснения говорит Цукишима, и Тендо понимает: для него такие праздники как дни рождения ― бессмысленный консьюмеризм. Они спорили на эту тему уже не раз, но так и не согласились с точками зрения друг друга. ― Но попробуй докажи этим двоим, что минета достаточно. У вас больше общего, чем я думал.

― Ага! ― победно говорит Тендо, проходя в открытые двери такого знакомого и успевшего полюбиться подъезда. ― Ты в меньшинстве, да? Я так и знал. Праздники важны, понятно?

― Да-да, раз для тебя это имеет значение, ― терпеливо, будто общаясь с ребенком, вздыхает тот, и подтягивает лямку спортивной сумки на плече ― Тендо очень надеется, что там что-нибудь приятное, а не груда учебников и конспектов.

Тендо поднимается на нужный этаж и замирает перед дверью, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Затем оборачивается на задержавшегося позади Цукишиму и вопросительно смотрит.

― Что?

― Ну-у… ты не будешь, не знаю, закрывать мне глаза? Ладошками, хотя бы?

― Ты же уже… ― начинает Цукишима, но вновь вздыхает. ― Ладно, только не вертись.

Он накрывает ладонями лицо Тендо ― аккуратно, нежно, очень хочется закутаться в это тепло, и они стоят так некоторое время.

― М-м, ― произносит Тендо, ― а мы будем заходить? Надо постучать?

― У меня руки заняты, если ты не заметил, ― с иронией в голосе говорит ему на ухо Цукишима, чуть подвигает Тендо вперед и добавляет: ― Постучись.

― Да, точно, ― Тендо шарит рукой перед собой, нащупывает дверь, стучит, затем находит звонок и нажимает на всякий случай.

Цукишима смеется и этот смех обволакивает, как и тембр его голоса, и вообще ― весь Цукишима ― кажется, чувства никогда не отпустят Тендо, аж мурашки по коже.

Слышится скрип двери и тишина, затем мягкий толчок в спину заставляет Тендо несмело шагать вперёд, улыбаясь во весь рот. Он ждет украшений, ждет шариков, ждет, что на него сейчас выпрыгнут друзья: Бокуто с Куроо, Ямагучи, Ячи и Кагеяма, может даже Мика с Дайшо, хоть последнего видеть и не хочется. Позади тихо закрывают и защелкивают дверь. Вот сейчас.

Но когда Цукишима останавливается и убирает ладони, Тендо моргает пару раз, потому что в комнате ― спальне, точнее, ― только Бокуто с Куроо.

― С днем рождения! ― хором говорят они, и у Тендо отвисает челюсть.

Он ждал чего угодно, но никак не обнаженного по пояс Бокуто в портупее и Куроо ― в джинсах да с висящими на руках ремнями, которые Тендо лично продал Бокуто пару месяцев назад. Ремни сейчас не были стянуты, позволяя Куроо свободно двигать руками.

Нет, ладно, кого он обманывает. Тендо ждал этого, но, может, не прямо сейчас… Становится жарко, и кажется, виной всему вовсе не вид обоих парней перед ним, а задернутые шторы и запертые окна. Кондиционер работает на полную, а большая застеленная белоснежными простынями кровать так и манит.

Цукишима рядом с ним неспешно начинает расстегивать рубашку, затем ремень.

― Извини, если ты ждал торт и шарики, ― тянет он, снимая с запястья часы и аккуратно складывая их на столик рядом с дверью.

― Да, ― говорит Тендо, сглатывая пересохшим горлом. ― Я хотел шарики.

― Шарики в следующий раз, ― Куроо довольно улыбается и подходит к нему, проводит ладонью по волосам и тянет за них.

― Ты только не бей, ― шутит он уже заезженную для всех шутку и запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею Куроо.

― Не могу обещать, ― Куроо касается его кожи губами и Тендо закрывает глаза.

Очень жарко, колени перестают держать, но сзади внезапной опорой вырастает Цукишима. Он поглаживает бедра Тендо, ведет по джинсам вверх под майку гладит обнаженный живот и грудь, вскользь задевает соски.

― Может, сначала все-таки подарки? ― шепчет Цукишима ему на ухо и мягко забирает Тендо из рук Куроо.

― А есть еще какие-то подарки? ― настораживается Тендо.

Цукишима молча протягивает ему сумку, но выглядит при этом как дьявол.

― Почему бы тебе не сходить и не посмотреть?

Тендо принимает сумку, чувствуя, как пылают щеки, потому что кое о чем он начинает догадываться сразу же. Куроо непонимающе моргает, Бокуто, подобравшийся с ошейником к Цукишиме, так и замирает у него за спиной.

― Я чувствую себя слегка лишним, ― признается Куроо, поводя плечами.

― Ага, ― соглашается Бокуто.

Тендо и Цукишима смотрят в глаза друг другу.

― Тебе решать, ― пожимает плечами последний, пока в комнате висит наполненная недоумением тишина.

«Подстава», ― думает Тендо, закидывая сумку на плечо и скрываясь в ванной под вопросительное бокутовское «что происходит».

Тендо не может отдышаться и, сбросив сумку на пол в ванной, опирается руками о раковину, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себе. Неужели они в этой самой стадии? Неужели Цукишима уверен, что Бокуто с Куроо поймут?

Теоретически Тендо знает, что конечно же поймут. Они ведь… вместе.

И все же сама мысль, ох… Ох-х… Это заводит до боли в паху, так что Тендо поспешно расстегивает и снимает джинсы вместе с трусами и лезет в сумку. Упаковка колготок сама попадается под руку и Тендо коротко ухмыляется выбору ― крупная черная сетка, очень пошло Цукишима, фу, потом скажешь, где купил. Тендо ловко вскрывает упаковку и надевает колготки ― сейчас не до любования. Кафель холодит стопы, которые крупная сетка колготок конечно же не согреет, потому приходится поспешно искать коробку с туфлями. Любопытство зудит внутри, заставляет грубо разорвать упаковочную бумагу и сорвать крышку ― а после Тендо замирает.

Черный лак на красной подошве и тонкая шпилька. Цукишима, гори в аду.

Если хоть кто-то из этих двоих засмеется, думает Тендо, он лично этими каблуками изобьет Цукишиму до неузнавания.

Тендо обувается, застегивает ремешки и выпрямляется. С его ростом плюс добрых десять сантиметров шпильки дверной косяк становится серьезной угрозой для лба.

Когда Тендо, пригнувшись, выходит из ванной, стук каблуков заставляет голоса в комнате стихнуть. Хотя, может ему и показалось, но Тендо слышал… стоны? Они начали без него?

Тендо осторожно открывает дверь, очень медленно входит в комнату и замирает. От потерянной уверенности и еще от того, что Цукишима уже без одежды и в одном только ошейнике сидит с запрокинутой головой перед Бокуто с Куроо, а ремни на последнем уже затянуты на полную. Чего не скажешь о ширинке о Бокуто.

Все трое смотрят на него, на мгновенье будто забыв как дышать, и только Цукишима чуть улыбается, довольно и восхищенно, а еще ― жадно.

У Куроо отвисает челюсть, и он ведет плечами ― точнее пытается.

― Охре… вау… ― только и выдает он. ― Бокуто, а ну-ка сними их, быстрее, ― велит он.

Но тот будто не слышит.

― Вы, вы что, вы этим без нас занимались? ― бормочет он, пожирая Тендо мечущимся взглядом, а затем с ужасом смотрит на Цукишиму.

― Ну извините, ― пожимает плечами тот и садится на пятки, пальцами оттягивая ошейник.

Бокуто резко встает, не сводя глаз с Тендо, скользит взглядом то к его ногам, то к лицу.

― Бокуто, ― зовет Куроо, так и не дождавшись реакции на просьбу.

― Боюсь, что он потерян, ― усмехается Цукишима и встает, поглаживая ноги Куроо от ступней к бедрам, затем нависает над ним и целует, заслоняет Куроо обзор.

Он просто оставляет Тендо наедине с Бокуто. Вот так берет и оставляет. Тендо охватывает паника. Еще больше паника возрастает, когда Бокуто берет с кровати продолговатую черную коробку и идет прямо к Тендо, а тот мгновенно узнает логотип своего магазина.

Да и коробку тоже узнает сразу, ведь знает ассортимент лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Вот только Тендо не помнит, когда продавал это Бокуто. Или это все Мика? У-ух...

― Ты хочешь меня отхлестать? ― интересуется Тендо, воинственно подбочениваясь и выгибая бровь.

Для вида, конечно, потому что стопы устают быстро даже в удобной колодке, и позу приходится почти сразу же сменить, и вообще ― нельзя показывать Бокуто страх, иначе он кинется утешать. В своеобразной форме, конечно.

― Наоборот… ― Бокуто открывает футляр, демонстрируя длинный кожаный стек с цепочкой для запястья, ― это твой подарок, вернее, один из, но, боюсь, сейчас у меня на него не хватит терпения.

От одного взгляда на предмет по телу бегут мурашки, но Тендо быстро берет себя в руки и поднимает глаза на Бокуто. Тот откладывает коробку и в один шаг оказывается вдруг слишком близко. Тендо чувствует, как вся его напускная уверенность тает со сверхсветовой.

― Гыхех, ― выдает он неловко, зачарованно любуясь горящими огоньками в глазах Бокуто.

― Ты не против, ― начинает тот почти шепотом и почти торжественно, обдавая мятным дыханием, ― если я порву их?

«Кого «их»?», ― едва не спрашивает Тендо, но вовремя соображает, что речь о колготках, тут же сдерживается, чтобы жалобно не взмолиться: «Главное ― не меня». А ещё лучше: «Цукишиму спроси, это он выбирал». 

― Н-нет? ― он опять глупо хихикает и звучит почему-то вопросительно.

― Спасибо, ― искренне благодарит Бокуто и с легкостью притягивает Тендо к себе, касаясь мягкими губами.

От прикосновения слабеют колени, хочется повиснуть на Бокуто, что Тендо конечно сразу и делает, обнимает его за крепкую шею, отвечает на поцелуй, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Он позволяет прижать себя к стене, Бокуто почти его держит, за что огромное ему спасибо. Когда тот переходит поцелуями на подбородок, а затем шею, Тендо запрокидывает голову, стукаясь затылком о стену, и слабо стонет. Тепло, даже жарко, в колготах тесно, в туфлях тесно, от Бокуто тесно. Когда он опускается поцелуями ниже и лижет ямочку между ключиц, Тендо приоткрывает глаза, хватается за волосы Бокуто как за опору, пропускает между пальцами и стискивает. Только потом замечает, что возни на кровати ни слышно, ни видно, а Куроо с Цукишимой замерли и наблюдают за ними. Цукишима разве что успел забраться на постель позади Куроо и обхватить руками.

«Вы не на представлении», ― едва не срывается с языка, когда внутри что-то вздрагивает. Весь Тендо вздрагивает. Есть во взгляде Цукишимы какая-то удовлетворенная ревность, а у Куроо ― жадность и еще… зависть. И Тендо это нравится. Очень.

Он не сводит с них глаз, мягко давит на затылок Бокуто, заставляя опуститься ниже, а сам прижимается к стене, лишенный поддержки. Бокуто не надо даже намекать, он проходится влажным языком по соскам Тендо, впадинке под грудью и хватается зубами за резинку колготок.

― Боже мой… ― выдыхает Тендо, едва Бокуто тянет ее вниз, и ему уже не до Куроо с Цукишимой.

Бокуто не просит Тендо наступить на него, не целует туфли, и даже не дрочит, жадно пожирая его взглядом. Он чрезмерно тактильный, прикасается к бедрам, гладит колени, оттягивает резинку и отпускает, позволяя ей больно шлепнуться о живот Тендо.

Сетка колготок перетягивает стоящий член, местами немного больно, но все проблемы решает язык Бокуто, жадно вылизывающий каждый сантиметр открытой плоти. Тендо всхлипывает, склоняется, кусая себя за запястье от нетерпения, когда кончик языка щекочет головку, так, что становится невыносимо приятно, и также невыносимо тесно.

«Да порви ты их уже».

Тендо упирается ладонями и лопатками в стену, подается вперед, ближе ко рту Бокуто и чувствует, как тот стискивает широкими ладонями его бедра под ягодицами, затем обнимает, отрывается от вылизывания члена через капрон, и встает. Но встает вместе с Тендо на руках, подхватывая его. Голые лопатки скользят по стене вверх и чтобы не съехать в сторону, приходится прижаться к Бокуто. А он будто этого и ждет, разворачивается с Тендо в сторону кровати, легко шагает и роняет его на матрас рядом с Куроо и Цукишимой.

― Твою мать, Бокуто! ― сразу вскипает тот, задергав затянутыми в ремни руками. ― Жадный ты сукин сын! Кей, развяжи меня.

― Ш-ш, ― Цукишима повисает на его плече, вскользь целуя в щеку, и стискивает подбородок Куроо бледными пальцами. ― Не шуми.

― И ты туда же, ― стонет Куроо, забавно выгибается, боком валясь на простыни и жадно глядя на Тендо.

От этого сносит крышу. Повторно. Тендо разводит колени в стороны, открывая доступ нависшему сверху Бокуто. Тот подцепляет пальцем капрон, продирается через нити, царапая кожу. Тендо вздрагивает и слышит треск разрываемой ткани. Цукишима подбирается к Тендо, устраивает его голову на своем бедре, на второе подтягивает Куроо. Опасно близко ― потому что тот сразу принимается вылизывать подбородок Тендо, втягивая в поцелуй.

Тендо вяло отвечает, не смотря на то, как нетерпеливо взрыкивает Куроо, не смотря на то, как до боли запутываются в волосах пальцы Цукишимы. Ему нет дела вообще ни до чего, кроме Бокуто, который обеими руками рвет колготы, наклоняется, беря в рот член, и с теснотой его рта примириться куда проще. Тендо приподнимает бедра, толкаясь в горло Бокуто, трется промежностью о его живот и грудь, чувствуя, как туго ремни портупеи перетягивают мышцы. Бокуто впивается пальцами в его ягодицы, подхватывает сетку и от треска едва не закладывает уши.

― Твою мать, ― сопит он, а после сгибает колени Тендо, заставляя приподнять задницу, и широко лижет между ягодиц.

Тендо захлебывается стоном и клацает зубами, когда язык Бокуто ввинчивается в задний проход. Он уже заведен до предела, мышцы пульсируют, раскрываясь навстречу горячим влажным толчкам. В висок ему дышит Куроо и Тендо поворачивает голову, чтобы наконец-то поцеловать его нормально ― и выходит охренительно. Лишенный возможности свободно двигаться, он становится настолько чувствительным, что стонет, когда Тендо просто запускает язык ему в рот.

― Ну-ка, ― шепчет Цукишима, а затем подхватывает Тендо под шею и выбирается из-под них.

«Куда ты!» ― хочет всхлипнуть Тендо, на Цукишима всего лишь сгибается над ним, чтобы дотянуться и обхватить головку члена Тендо ртом.

И вот тогда накрывает уже не по-детски. Тендо кричит и едва не кончает, отрезвляет только грубое проникновение сразу двух пальцев внутрь, но и то ненадолго ― расслабленные мышцы принимают их легко и охотно и Тендо двигает бедрами, насаживаясь глубже.

― Так, ― хрипло выдавливает Бокуто, добавляя третий и позволяя Тендо двигаться самому и одновременно толкаться в расслабленное горло Цукишимы, ― я все.

«Что ― все», ― вяло думает Тендо, не прекращая лизаться с Куроо, но Бокуто не дает ему много времени на размышления. К заднему проходу прижимается головка и почти сразу же Бокуто толкается внутрь ― медленно, слитно, до самого конца. И Тендо все-таки разрывает поцелуй, чтобы хватануть воздуха.

― Бож… ― всхлипывает он и давится воздухом, потому что Бокуто, черт возьми, не дает ему передышки.

Цукишима отрывается от него, оставляя один на один с прожигающим насквозь взглядом Бокуто, и занимается Куроо.

― Ну все, все, ― мягко говорит он, и Тендо слышит, как звякают застежки ремней, а потом видит, как освобожденный Куроо резко поднимается и, схватив Цукишиму за ошейник, притягивает к себе.

― Так просто ты теперь не отделаешься, ― шипит Куроо и впивается в его рот жадным поцелуем, одновременно просовывая пальцы под ошейником ― и, Господи, Тендо даже отвлекается на миг, потому что он вряд ли видел что-либо красивее, чем красные следы от ремней на руках Куроо и легкий след под ошейником Цукишимы.

― Позже, ― отрезает Цукишима, отрываясь от губ Куроо.

И возвращается к Тендо.

― Я так долго не протяну-у! ― на всякий случай уточняет тот, прежде чем Цукишима успевает снова забрать его член в рот. Потому этого всего ― слишком много.

Слишком много уже даже Бокуто, который трахает Тендо в жестком, быстром ритме, кончить можно лишь от этого.

― Про меня не забыл? ― Куроо наклоняется, чтобы снова втянуть Тендо в один из своих безумных поцелуев, но, к счастью, это длиться недолго ― Куроо садится рядом, мажет головкой члена по щеке Тендо, и тот охотно поворачивает голову, беря его в рот, ― потому что это великолепный способ хоть немного отвлечься.

От каждого толчка Бокуто в паху все сильнее скручивает от удовольствия, а Цукишима, пропускающий член Тендо в горло, только подливает масла в огонь. Такого удовольствия Тендо не испытывал, пожалуй, никогда в жизни. С каждым движением он несется к оргазму, не в силах ни замедлить, ни оттянуть этот момент. Он насаживается ртом на член Куроо и глушит стоны, от которых становиться очень и очень стыдно перед соседями Цукишимы.

― Я сейчас кончу, ― со свистом выдыхает Бокуто и сильнее наваливается на бедра Тендо, подхватывает их, натягивая на себя, проникая так глубоко, что у Тендо мозг начинает плавиться от удовольствия.

И все равно он кончает первым ― его бьет судорогами и крутит, сердце едва не вырывается из груди, сознание отшибает начисто. И это однозначно лучший оргазм в жизни Тендо.

Приходить в себя не хочется от слова совсем ― все тело дрожит от кайфа, ни одна мышца не слушается, ― но возня над головой заставляет приоткрыть глаза. Куроо жадно вылизывает блестящий от спермы рот Цукишимы и неумолимо подгребает под себя ― видимо, чтобы не откладывать расплату в долгий ящик.

― Это было потрясающе, ― почти всхлипывает Бокуто и накрывает Тендо своим телом.

Его плечи мелко трясутся, дыхание частое-частое, загнанное. Тендо едва дотягивается, чтобы поцеловать его в висок ― потому что да, Бокуто, это было потрясающе, ― но тот уже тянется дальше, чтобы разорвать поцелуй Куроо и Цукишимы и будто бы донести свои чувства до каждого из них. Как будто они не участвовали во всем этом, ну.

― Кстати, ― вдруг вспоминает Тендо, ― Куроо.

Тот с трудом отрывается от расцеловывания шеи Цукишимы вокруг ошейника, но все же смотрит на Тендо ― не особо осознанно, но все же.

― Где подарок?

Цукишима фыркает и запускает руку в волосы Куроо, треплет, отчего вид у того становится уже далеко не такой сексуально агрессивный.

― Подарок? ― Куроо облизывает губы и хлопает глазами. ― Э-э…

― Серьезно? ― хмурится Тендо.

― Нет, он есть! ― резко восклицает Куроо, но тут же снова будто угасает. ― Никто не говорил мне, что мы дарим «такие» подарки.

Его мрачный, хмурый взгляд адресуется одновременно Бокуто и прижавшемуся щекой к его все еще высоко вздымающейся груди Цукишиме.

― Что? ― хмурится Бокуто.

― Вы сговорились, да? ― щурится Куроо.

Цукишима только усмехается и царапает зубами сосок Бокуто.

― Да какая разница, ― Тендо с трудом переворачивается набок, подпирая щеку рукой, ― главное что он есть.

― Ну… ― Куроо разводит руки в стороны и садится на пятки, член вздрагивает, влажный от слюны и смазки. ― Он не осязаемый, так что подарю на словах.

― Свою любовь? ― предполагает Тендо.

― Лучше, ― Куроо зачесывает волосы назад и нагло улыбается, ― я написал сайт для твоей барахолки.

― Ты… что? ― Тендо даже приподнимает голову выше.

― Ну вот, его подарок круче, ― бормочет Бокуто.

― А мне нравится мой, ― упирается Цукишима.

― А мне нравитесь вы, ― подхватывает Тендо.

Он притягивает Куроо к себе, дрочит ему одной рукой, а второй пригибает вниз для поцелуя.

― У меня никогда не было такого дня рождения, ― признается он, отлипнув от чужих губ.

― Лучше шариков? ― усмехается Цукишима, перебирая пряди на его затылке.

Тендо прикрывает глаза и сглатывает неизвестно откуда взявшийся ком в горле.

― Лучше.


End file.
